Dance Moms Wiki
Dance Moms= http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120202232641/dancemoms/images/c/c9/Logo.png Welcome to the Dance Moms Wiki! Since the Dance Moms Wiki was fan-created, anyone is welcome to edit. If you need help, click . Set in Pittsburgh’s renowned Abby Lee Dance Company, owned and operated by notoriously demanding and passionate instructor Abby Lee Miller, “Dance Moms” follows children’s early steps on the road to stardom, and their doting mothers who are there for every rehearsal, performance and bow … all under the discerning eye of Miller. Presenting a powerful cast of characters sure to raise eyebrows, the series immerses itself in the highs and lows surrounding competition season to deliver an intriguing and dramatic look at the cast’s frantic pursuit of the ultimate National Dance title. Centered on the devoted Miller, who runs her school with an iron tap shoe as she instructs her young, talented students while also dealing with over-the-top mothers who go to great lengths to help their children’s dreams come true, “Dance Moms” will pose the tough questions many ask about what really goes on behind the scenes in the fast-growing and controversial art of competitive dance. Constantly on edge from Miller’s strict discipline and at times harsh “my way or the highway” style of teaching, her students and their mothers are pushed to the limit emotionally, physically, socially and, in some cases, financially as they tirelessly rehearse every day for weekly dance competitions throughout the U.S. Some students and mothers in Miller’s universe buy in to her methods, while others crack under the pressure. Either way, “Dance Moms” uniquely captures this outrageous and dynamic interplay among teacher, student and parent as Miller commits herself to bring out the best in those students — and mothers — willing to dedicate themselves to be part of one of the best dance teams in the nation. http://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms/about March 2012: Abby Lee Miller has been nominated for a NewNowNext Award in the category "Most Addictive Reality Star"! Help her win by going to this website: http://www.newnownext.com/awards/2012/ and clicking "vote"! (When the "Thanks For Your Vote" box comes up, you can either click "Next Category" on the bottom right, or just skip to whatever category you want to vote in.) April 2012: Unfortunately, Abby didn't win the NewNowNext Award for "Most Addictive Reality Star." April 3, 2012: Season two finale of "Dance Moms"! April 3, 2012: Season one premiere of "Dance Moms: Miami"! May 11, 2012: Holly Frazier's birthday! She turned 42 years old! Happy birthday, Holly! May 16, 2012: Kelly Hyland's birthday! Happy birthday, Kelly! May 25, 2012: Chloe Lukasiak's eleventh birthday! Happy birthday, Chloe! June 4, 2012: Mackenzie Ziegler's eighth birthday! Happy birthday, Mackenzie! June 5, 2012: Season three premiere of "Dance Moms"! June 20, 2012: Nia Frazier's eleventh birthday! "Fantastic" is a burlesque number featured in Episode Nine of Season Two. The dancers were Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler. The dance did not place. The artist of the song is Bishop Kingsley. Nia Frazier was born on June 20, 2001 to Evan and Holly Frazier. She is the younger sister of Evan and William. Although Nia isn't the strongest dancer, she keeps striving to become one. She would like to be a Rockette or an artist when she is older. |-| Dance Moms: Miami= Lifetime’s all-new docu-series Dance Moms: Miami premieres on Tuesday, April 3, 2012, at 10:30/9:30c immediately following the 90-minute spring finale of the network’s flagship dance competition docu-soap, Dance Moms. Beginning Tuesday, April 10, "Dance Moms: Miami" will air in its regular time period of 9/8c. "Dance Moms: Miami" will go behind-the-scenes at Miami-based Stars Dance Studio, where the school’s owners and renowned contemporary dance instructors Victor Smalley and Angel Armas teach, train and choreograph a diverse group of talented girl and boy dancers as they strive to become the best in the sport of competitive dance and tomorrow’s stars. Born and raised in Miami, Victor has become well-known throughout the dance world for his contemporary choreography, with his first big break as a finalist on season six of the hit show, "So You Think You Can Dance." Angel was born in Sagua La Grande, Villa Clara, Cuba. At the age of 12 his interest in dance ignited when he began taking lessons in ballroom dance and now his choreography is in high demand by local TV shows, concerts and artists. While Victor and Angel fiercely dedicate their lives to their craft, they expect the same from both their young students and their mothers. What envelops the series’ unique cast, the students’ style of performance and their unwavering pursuit of dance titles are the drama and often conflicting goals and aspirations among teachers, students and parents. All under the watchful eye of Victor’s mother and Stars Dance Studio manager, Mayra Smalley, the team strives to uphold their motto of “Turning Kids into Dancers and Dancers into Stars,” often sparking drama between the competitive mothers. The series will be produced by Collins Avenue and executive produced by Jeff Collins, Bryan Stinson and John R. Corella with Lifetime’s Rob Sharenow, Gena McCarthy and Kim Chessler. Coming Soon! Have you been watching Season One of Dance Moms Miami? Yes, I love it! Sometimes, It isn't that bad. No, I'm not a fan. '' '' "Insecurites" was featured in Episode 3 of Season 1. The dancers were Lucas Triana, Jessi Kennedy, Hannah Epstein, Kimberly Kopke, and Sammy Small. '' '' Jessi Kennedy Category:Browse